


【梅闪】⑨

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Kudos: 16





	【梅闪】⑨

他找到梅林的时候那人正趴在小酒馆里喝麦酒，没有穿那件标志性的白色袍子，黑色紧身衣裹着手臂肌肉，让人很难想象他是一名举世闻名的向导。  
这是一家普通人开的酒馆，他没有在酒馆里发现精神力织成的网，梅林好像根本不在乎这周围发生了什么，也不想加以干涉，哪怕旁边的醉汉打起来他也没有用精神力强制让人安静，心情愉悦地目睹一切。  
吉尔伽美什从他身上闻到一股花香味，不是刻意喷洒的香水，恰到好处的味道让哨兵敏感的鼻子颇为舒适。  
“你不觉得他们很吵吗？”他开口问道。  
“抱歉啊，我没有你那么厉害的感官，”梅林转过头，冲着他拍了拍身边的沙发，“是吉尔伽美什吧？你不来找我，我还以为你是这个时代的黑暗哨兵呢。”  
吉尔伽美什皱起眉头：“差不多了，让他们安静下来。”  
酒馆瞬间鸦雀无声，所有人都像是被按下静音键，玻璃杯和酒瓶碰撞的声音不算难以忍耐。  
“你现在的排名已经是第一了，一个没有向导的哨兵却有着这么可怕的自控能力，我想不出你找我的理由是什么。”  
他坐到男人身边，这个活了几百年的妖精混血有着一副漂亮的皮囊，吉尔伽美什只在书里看到过梅林大范围精神控制的英勇事迹。他是极少数能用精神力控制向导和哨兵的人之一，同时由于妖精混血缺乏共情能力，又基本上不会被别人影响。  
毫无疑问是当代最优秀的向导。  
“难道是因为那两次失误吗？”  
......惹人生气的本事也是人中翘楚。  
他挑着眉毛瞪回去，梅林当然明白这是什么意思，轻飘飘地笑着喝了口酒。  
“如果是这样的话你并不需要我喔，不如回去改改你慢心的毛病。”  
“别废话了，”吉尔伽美什伸手按在他的杯口，“如你所见，梅林，没有别的向导能够辅佐我。”  
辅佐——梅林转头看着他。  
“我需要你。”

我需要那个传说中的向导。  
谁？所罗门？梅林？  
梅林。  
那家伙......很恐怖。  
亚瑟？  
不，没事，小时候被他强制在梦里练习罢了，不是什么大事。快走吧，要迟到了。

“你这孩子还真是不听劝啊。”  
这句话也很令人不爽，吉尔伽美什微微用力，玻璃杯在手底下碎成一堆碎片，他翻过手，掌心里被划破的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合了。  
“好吧，”男人妥协了，“那来试试这个。”  
他愣了一下，一股花香猛地袭击了他的大脑，他用掌心死死按压住自己的太阳穴。  
吉尔伽美什闭上眼，他的精神世界是一座固若金汤的城市，从高耸的神塔中可以掌控一切。现在一道光卷着花瓣闯进了他的世界，并没有直接攻击城墙，漫天飞舞的花瓣让他有些眼花缭乱。从没有被人侵入过，他浑身开始无法抑制地发抖，紧紧咬着嘴唇不肯发出声音，所有的注意力都用来抵抗精神世界的入侵，梅林却还有精力把他搂在怀里。  
“抱歉啊，我家孩子不太听话，稍微惩罚一下。”他听到向导对周围的人解释。  
这该死的梦魔......！  
他没有睁眼，鼻子现在也闻不到气味，逐渐的声音都远去了，后背的触感让他意识到梅林把他抱到了床上。  
触觉在消失，他集中在自己的精神世界里。  
“看来你已经准备好防御了，”男人撑在他身上，用手指拨弄着男孩额前的刘海，“好呀，或许你真的可以。”  
梅林低下头，额头和男孩的碰在一起，他双手捧着吉尔伽美什的脸颊，精神力入侵的一刹那便逼出一声惨叫。  
吉尔伽美什从没有这种经历，他所遇到的向导大多数不痛不痒的连城门都进不去，像这种连地基都快要撞碎的撞击更是从没想过。那道光有实体一样抽着他的脑子，像一条巨龙的尾巴扫过城墙，每撞击一次他都抖得更厉害。  
“啊......不......你出去！！”  
梅林也闭上眼睛，集中自己的精神力：“听话，让我进去。”  
“不......不要了！啊啊啊......”  
向导有些为难地咧了咧嘴，这孩子现在已经听不进话去了，他捏着男孩的下巴低头吻上去，吉尔伽美什剧烈颤抖着发出尖叫。  
梅林停下来，那座城墙没有因为他的入侵而倒塌，哪怕他的主人第一次被侵入狼狈地哭了出来，这孩子的精神世界还是一如既往地坚固。  
只是哭了而已，没有像以前那些哨兵一样在他身下丢脸地失禁。  
“不错嘛。”他撑起身子，用拇指帮男孩擦脸上的眼泪。  
吉尔伽美什猛地起身，反手把他压在身下，向导从不跟哨兵拼力气，哪怕有着结实的手臂肌肉，他也不打算反抗。  
男孩的睫毛上还挂着泪，大口呼吸着平复自己的情绪，他单手掐住梅林的脖颈，脆弱的喉管按压在掌心里，紧绷的大腿死死夹住男人的腰。  
“你......”他看起来还有点懵，“你是怪物吗？”  
“虽然这么说也没错啦，”梅林伸手抚上他的手背，“怎么样，你还满意吗？”  
吉尔伽美什手上用力，梅林被掐得有些呼吸困难，只能老老实实放下想要揩油的手。  
“不......”  
他抬起眼看着坐在自己身上的男孩，如果再往下坐一点这孩子就会感受到他不合时宜的硬起，他已经有很多年没有像现在这样兴奋了。  
“我不需要你了，”吉尔伽美什松开手，翻身下了床，“亚瑟说的对。”  
“你就在这里隐藏身份过普通人的生活就好，”他对着落地镜整理自己被扯乱的衣服，“保持心情愉悦，不要有大起大落，免得其他人被你精神污染。”  
“哎？？？”梅林瞪大眼睛，“为什么！是因为我刚刚太强势了吗？你不再考虑一下吗！”  
“不考虑，我只是需要有人辅佐，”他顿了一下，“不需要被控制。”  
“我不会控制你的，我保证！以后有什么事我都会和你商量，拜托了考虑一下吧！”  
吉尔伽美什握住门把手，却怎么也转不开，一团白色的毛绒绒在空气中显现出身影。他定睛细看，那个像小兔子一样的可爱生物正坐在门把上死死抱着他的手。  
......梅林的精神体？  
骗人的吧，这怪物的精神体居然这么萌？  
他抬起手来，那只白色小动物刚好窝在手心里，顺着胳膊跳到肩膀上，肉垫轻轻按着他的脸颊亲了一下。  
“把你刚刚说的话再说一遍。”他用手指挠了挠小动物的头顶。  
“我不会强行控制你，不会逼迫你做不喜欢的事，我相信你有足够的自控能力处理好这些。”梅林盘腿坐在床上，他转过头，床边浮现出一只毛发金黄的狮子，正绕着床慢吞吞地走，“有的时候或许你会需要一些建议，”他说，“或者说叫劝谏也好啦。”  
“可以，我同意了。”  
狮子跳上床来，几乎和人一样大的动物将梅林扑倒在床上。  
“乖哦，”向导用手掌撸着狮子脑袋上的毛，“说起来，吉尔伽美什，你下一次结合热是什么时候？”  
“什么热？”  
梅林愣了一下，他抱住狮子的脑袋，歪着头看向男孩，吉尔伽美什看起来比他还要困惑。  
“......结合热，”他不自觉地舔着嘴唇吞咽了一下，“你是不是......从没有过？”  
“没有。”男孩坦然地看着他。  
梅林躺倒在床上，手背遮住嘴巴，放空的眼睛直愣愣地盯着天花板。  
这算什么啊，未成年？连第一次月经都没有来的少女？一个十八九岁的孩子怎么会发育这么晚啊。  
“怎么了？”吉尔伽美什问道，“要结合吗，现在做吗？”

“不不不不不。”梅林连忙摆手。

不着急，不着急，着急的话会咬到舌头的。

课本上曾经提到过两百年前那场战争。  
梅林作为向导参加了不止一次战争，可这男人似乎没有一点干劲，每天嘻嘻哈哈地调戏着其他女向导，哨兵他打不过自然不敢碰，直到生死攸关的最后一战。  
吉尔伽美什放下枪，黑手套刚好擦掉脸上的血又不引人注目，他转头看着身后的男人。梅林面对最后几个残兵，淡定地将手指搭到太阳穴上。  
要来了吗——吉尔伽美什挑起眉毛——这个男人的精神控制！  
对面显然也吓了一跳，只能怪他们历史学得太好。可什么也没发生，没有人入侵他们的精神世界，没有人强迫他们放下武器，这种怪异的感觉让人不自觉慌了神，在慌神的一瞬间梅林便拔出剑冲过去，几道剑光过后只留下一地被割喉的尸体。  
......哈？  
他用力将剑上的血甩到地上，收到自己的剑鞘里。  
“都不知道该从哪里开始吐槽了。”吉尔伽美什评价道。  
梅林轻轻笑起来，蹲下去翻看尸体的外套：“你可以一件一件来。”  
“首先，一个向导不用精神力控制反而去和哨兵拼近战就很诡异。”  
男人愉快地应了一声，像是同意他的观点。  
“其次，这都什么年代了，你怎么还是喜欢用剑。”  
“因为用习惯了呀，”他抬起头来看着男孩，自从认识这人他就总是想要微笑，“我最开始打架的时候根本就没有枪这东西。”  
“最后，”吉尔伽美什深吸一口气，把两根手指搭在额角，“这是什么动作？”  
“电影里学的，用来吓唬人，在敌人愣住的一瞬间用近战解决掉。”他解释道，“其实根本不需要。”  
吉尔伽美什双手揣进兜里，该死，他好想看这部电影。  
“回去之后就买碟放给你看，”梅林站起来拍了拍手，“没有，他们身上都没有。”  
“顶层呢？”  
“只有一个人，在最北面的大房间里，应该是首领。”  
“你想怎么办？”  
“这边视线很好，他在一大片玻璃后面，简直就像是在邀请人给他一枪。到那栋楼顶去架枪狙死他，或者......”  
“你告诉他把东西交出来，就留他一条命。”  
梅林蹲下身去，帮这孩子把靴子上的鞋带拆开重新绑好，他有些困惑地抬起头。  
“怜悯？”  
“不，”吉尔伽美什露出一个浅浅的笑容，“只是想看部下都死光了的首领如何苟延残喘。”  
哇，梅林咽了下口水，好恶劣的人。  
不过真是该死的性感。  
“面对这种寻死的人，给他一枪反而是慈悲。”梅林站起来，男孩开始给手枪里装子弹，“不要让他走出来面对一地兄弟的尸体。”  
“让他站着不要动，我进去拿了东西就出来。”  
“吉尔伽美什......”  
“闭嘴。”  
他提着枪走上楼梯，梅林深深叹出一口气，开始和幸存的男人沟通。  
“我家孩子说，把东西拿出来他就留你一条活路。”  
男人愣愣地站在落地玻璃窗前，他已经听到了哨兵走过来的声音，这个嚣张的家伙连潜行都不用，大大方方地从正门走进。  
“东西就在桌子上，”他在脑海里和梅林对话，“可以杀了我吗，求你。”  
“嘛，虽然他说是不可以。”  
吉尔伽美什抬起手臂，枪口正对着男人的后脑，扣动扳机。  
“但他是个懂事的孩子哦。”  
他等了一会，没有得到回应，男人的精神力已经完全消失了。

他梦到了一座城池，这次没有逼他硬撞碎城墙，城门大开着邀请他进入。  
“梅林大人，”守城的士兵向他行礼，“一路走来辛苦了，要不要吃点自家做的饼干？”  
“谢谢~真是救命了。”他拿起一块饼干，守卫的热情让他有点不知所措。  
梅林继续往城里走去，这座古代城市的繁华出乎意料，人口虽然多却井然有序，小商贩安然地做着自己的生意，偶尔有孩子成群结队地从他身边跑过。  
“吉尔说要这样做才能飞起来！”  
“不对！吉尔说的是这里啦笨蛋！”  
“唔......”  
“嗯......”  
“那下次等吉尔再来的时候问问吧！”  
他停在原地，不知不觉已经走到了城市中央，面前的道路逐渐开阔，商铺也少了起来，只剩下一座高耸的神塔。

梅林差不多已经知道这是哪里了。

他揉着眼睛醒过来，梦中繁华的城市和安居乐业的百姓历历在目，一瞬间有点不适应昏暗的环境。  
酒店里没有开灯，只有面前的电视亮着光，极小的声音哨兵就能听清。梅林弯着腿躺在沙发上睡着，那孩子就坐在他身边，向后倚着整个人缩在沙发里，安安静静地看着屏幕。  
电视机变换的光打在吉尔伽美什脸上，那是他第一次看到这个眼神堪称冷漠的孩子脸上出现如孩童般欣喜和纯真的表情，他的眼睛里永远闪烁着比周围环境更亮的光，除了那光之外一切都看不清晰。  
快乐的表情。  
啊，好想再多看一些。  
“吵醒你了？”  
梅林摇了摇头，猛地发现自己盯着男孩的侧脸看了很久。  
“刚好演完了。”吉尔伽美什关掉电视，伸手去够沙发边上的落地灯开关，灯刚好在梅林脑袋旁边，他整个人都几乎趴在向导身上，梅林下意识地搂住他的后腰。  
男孩打开灯，人却趴在他胸前没有起来。  
“我有点难受。”  
“哪里？”  
“不知道，一会冷一会热的。”  
梅林转过头，桌子上放着两杯水，一杯冒着热气，一杯加着冰块，不得不说这人解决问题的方式真是简单粗暴又有效。  
“怎么不叫我起来？”  
“我想把电影看完。”  
“所以你就一直忍着？真是意志力坚定啊。”  
“太啰嗦了，”吉尔伽美什皱起眉头，不耐烦地盯着他的脸，“到底怎么回事，快让我舒服。”  
梅林微微低头，看着趴在自己身上的少年，他完全不知道自己身上发生了什么，红着一张小脸趴在男人怀里，逐渐升起的热度让他喘息都变得粗重起来，无意识地夹着腿扭动身体。  
“你长大了，”梅林解释道，“明天迦勒底就会联系你，问你在外面和哪个野种结合了。”  
野种这个词仿佛戳到了男孩的笑点，他抖着肩膀笑了一会，手指抚过男人手感极好的头发，凑过去吻在嘴唇上，轻轻吮吸一下便离开了。  
“你真的想好了吗，我如果死掉了，你可能会活不下来。”  
“一个不老不死的怪物说出这种话真奇怪，你就这么有自信我会被你影响吗？”  
“嘛，毕竟，”梅林揽住他的腰背，在沙发上翻了个身，将两人的上下位置颠倒，“我已经去过乌鲁克了。”  
吉尔伽美什看起来有些愣：“让你进去了？”  
“是啊，城门大开，热情得我都有点不好意思了。”  
他抬起头，男孩脸上罕见的有些窘迫，吉尔伽美什偏过头，用手背遮住嘴巴，显然不想让他看到自己这副样子。  
把精神世界开放给一个还没有结合的向导这种事，听起来太过放荡了。  
“第一次会有点痛，对于哨兵来说痛得厉害些。”梅林低下头，在他嘴角磨蹭着，“把注意力集中在嘴巴上，不要去管下面。”  
吉尔伽美什抬起头，搂着男人的脖子专心接吻，活了几百年的老流氓吻技不是他一时半会能比得上的，被别人服侍他当然乐得自在。梅林换着角度吮吸他的唇瓣，时不时拿牙齿轻轻咬磨，注意力集中在嘴巴上的后果就是将轻微的触感无限放大，梅林把舌头探进去的时候他像是高潮一样死死圈着向导的脖子打颤。  
嘴巴......太舒服了。  
梅林在接吻的间隙放开他，他大口喘着气平复呼吸，才意识到屁股里被塞进了两根手指。  
“别看，”男人捧着他的脸掰回来，“继续。”  
不能再继续了，一个吻就让他硬得难受，向导张开精神网把他包裹起来，他没有感到丝毫不安，像是躺在花丛里一样舒适，逐渐地他也不想反抗梅林的意志了。  
吉尔伽美什主动抬着脖子凑过去，法式深吻搅得他脑子里一团浆糊，身下不知道发生了什么，生理性地猛颤了一下，向导终于结束了这个漫长的亲吻。  
“是这里吧？”他笑着勾起手指，轻轻摸过男孩的敏感点。  
哨兵的感官现在对吉尔伽美什来说真是灾难，他知道梅林只是轻碰了一下，快感还是沿着尾椎一路炸到天灵盖，硬起的前端颤抖着吐出几滴透明液体。  
男人用指腹顶着那块软肉，轻柔地揉搓起来。他的男孩在过量的快感下溃不成军，慌张地揽住他的脖子想要接吻，确实把注意力转移到上面会好受一点。吉尔伽美什学着他的样子磨蹭唇瓣，却没得到任何回应，只能瘫回沙发上，在越来越用力的揉弄下挺着腰射出来。  
梅林帮他把被汗浸湿的头发抹到脑后：“太敏感了有时候也不是一件好事。”  
“从来就......不是件好事。”  
“你这样想吗？”  
“啊，不过这件事还不错。”  
“......是吗。”  
“很舒服，”吉尔伽美什抚过自己的额头，把刘海尽数撩到头顶，闭着眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，“是件快乐的事。”  
梅林突然很想笑，那种陌生的感觉像一股暖流冲刷过他的身体，他怀疑那一瞬间有达到共鸣，之后会核实这件事，毕竟他不相信还没有经过身体结合的两个人之间会产生共鸣。  
“以后......”他牵着男孩的手，在手背上郑重地吻了一下，“会做尽让你快乐的事。”  
“哈，”吉尔伽美什笑起来，“说什么大话。”  
“没有骗你。”  
“你这家伙哄骗女人的甜言蜜语都写在课本上了，真是可悲。”  
“哎？可是真的没有骗你嘛......”  
“好啊。”  
他抬起头，吉尔伽美什微微眯着眼，嘴角勾起一个愉快的弧度，跃动的光芒让那双红玉般的眼睛看起来更加夺目了。  
啊，真好啊，这种表情。

“来试试看啊。”

好想一直看下去啊。

吉尔伽美什花了半分钟的时间打量周围的环境，记忆中他还在沙发上和梅林缠在一起，不对，中途好像去了床上，他记不太清了，只记得自己搂着向导的脖子爽得一塌糊涂，早早地射光了存货，到最后只能颤抖着腰空射。  
......真是荒唐。  
他趴在窗上向外看，一片鲜花盛开的土地，哨兵敏锐的感官让他甚至可以听到远处湖边妖精们的私语，一阵风吹过去，卷着底下散落的花瓣飞到半空中。  
这是一座塔，离妖精很远，孤零零地杵在花海中央，塔的主人像是个不愿被打扰的人。  
吉尔伽美什向上走去，台阶一圈一圈绕着塔身转，除了台阶什么也没有，散在地上的灰尘和花瓣说明这楼梯已经许多年没有人经过。  
没有人上去，或者说没有人下来。  
他走到塔顶，面前的木门上爬满了鲜花，像是一道封印，虽然浪漫却十分残忍，吉尔伽美什推开门。  
梅林坐在窗边，撑着下巴看向窗外的世界，突然贯通的风吹起他的头发，在地上落下几片粉色的花瓣。  
他坐到男人身边，面对面，却转头和他一起看着外面。  
“你在看什么呢？”  
“等人来。”梅林回答道。  
“等什么人？”  
“不知道，”男人摇了摇头，“总会有人来的。”  
吉尔伽美什沉默了一会，和他一起坐在窗边吹风。  
“我不是来了吗。”  
“啊，”梅林恍然大悟，仿佛他的脑子因为太久的等待变得迟钝起来，“对啊。”他说道。

“不用再等人来了。”

.


End file.
